


Under Your Spell

by SnowMoonyx



Series: The Pros & Cons of Mixing Volleyball and Magic [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMoonyx/pseuds/SnowMoonyx
Summary: Alright, so now the team knew of his ability to use magic. No big deal. And he could certainly handle his crush on Nekoma’s captain, no biggie.OrSlice of life drabbles where Yaku has to navigate life with magic and unwarranted romantic feelings thrown into the mix.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: The Pros & Cons of Mixing Volleyball and Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622407
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xevikan15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevikan15/gifts).



> Decided to gift this to Xev because their headcannons will probably make up half of this story ❤️

Thankful was an emotion Yaku was feeling strongly these days. Ever since the small incident a few weeks ago at the training camp Yaku had felt thankful.

He was thankful that their team was growing more and more every day. That wasn't anything new for sure, but still, Yaku couldn't help but feel proud each and every time the others saved a ball that they previously wouldn't have been able to. His harsh training-drills were paying off, and he wasn't about to stop just yet with those.

He was also thankful that the team hadn't changed how they behaved around him. Sure, magic wasn't exactly common. In it's very essence, it was basically unheard off. And yet the team took this ability of his like the champs they were, and didn't talk about it if they didn't have too. (Of course, they had started to bug him about showing them some magic tricks whenever they got bored, but that was sadly expected.)

There was one thing he wasn't as thankful for, though. And it had everything to do with a certain bedhaired captain. After the incident Kuroo had started to become a tad bit touchy-feely with him. Not his usual kind; it was way more intense, and sort of intimate. The other was constantly ruffling Yaku's hair, or slinging an arm around his shoulders, or for some reason lightly touching Yaku's fingers when they were walking side by side. He was even more affectionate too, giving him tons of nicknames that ranged from 'Yakkun' and 'Morisuke-kun' to 'honey' and 'sugar' and each and every time Yaku felt his brain short-circuit.

Well, at least it brought something a bit funny onto them too. It had been one evening after practice had ended. They were all exhausted after an especially intense workout, and Yaku hadn't prepared himself for Kuroo affectionately placing a hand on his cheek and then softly uttering, with no real intention behind it, "Darling, I think we tired the kids out."

Honestly, it hadn't been any worse than usual but his exhaustion had caused him to not think clear. Desperate to keep a blush away from his already red cheeks (it wouldn't have been noticeable at all, what had he been _thinking_ ) he called on some magic to cool his body down some. What he hadn't counted on was losing a little control over his magic, and somehow it had then directed to an innocent bystander.

Yep. Kuroo's hair had burst into flames.

Honestly, the high-pitched screech that had followed was a sound Yaku wished had been recorded, if only to hold some blackmail over his rival (and crush). The noise was enough to draw the attention of the rest of their team though, and after a few seconds of intense worry Yaku had doused Kuroo with water, shell-shocked by his own actions. Kuroo had ended up looking like a grumpy, wet cat, and combining that with tired highschoolers caused them all to kind of just. Lose it. Laughter spread through the room, and Yaku gave Kuroo a sheepish smile and a half-mumbled apology. The glimmering look Kuroo directed his way told him that all was forgiven, if only for lifting the team's spirits up.

Well, it had taken Naoi several minutes to get the rest of the team to calm down and actually clean up the gym that evening.

Still, even if he looked back at the event with a nostalgic smile like it hadn't happened only two days ago, Yaku absolutely wasn't thankful. Because of Kuroo, he could never concentrate properly on anything at all.

Damn that nerd.

~§~§~

"Never took you for a doodler," Yaku said, leaning over to see the small cats Kuroo had drawn in the margins of his notebook as he joined him in his classroom for lunch.

"Sometimes having something to do with your hands makes you pay more attention to what's being explained by the teacher," Kuroo shrugged, adding a small spiraling circle which Yaku supposed was meant to be a ball of yarn. "Besides, I've already gone through what she said anyway."

Yaku traced the inked felines with a finger, smiling a bit at the cartoony style. "If you say so," he said, letting a spark of magic waft from him onto the paper. At once the drawings started moving, jumping around on the page, chasing the yarn. The kittens kept clear of Kuroo’s clean notes, but left the yarn in disarray all over the margin like he had run over the paper with his pencil while blindfolded. After keeping his eyes at them for a few seconds Yaku looked up, at once struck by how intensely Kuroo was staring down at the page, wide-eyed and grinning.

"I love when you surprise me like that."

Yaku knew he was blushing, but at least the other was still captivated by the cats so he couldn’t take notice. "Shut up," he mumbled, turning away to look out the window, resting his head on his hand as he watched the dark clouds lazily roll over the sky, bringing snow with them.

Deep inside, he knew he never was going to get tired doing it, if only for the way Kuroo's eyes would light up.

~§~§~

"C'mon senpai, please, just a little bit? A tiny bit of magic? We won't bother you after that!"

Lev was practically bouncing on his feet, looking every bit the oversized child he was. Inouka and Yamamoto was standing behind him, eyes large and pleading.

Yaku groaned. This was definitely one of the cons of the team knowing. "Can you really keep that promise?" he muttered, looking towards Kai in hopes of help. Sadly the wing spiker was busy talking with Kenma, and there wasn't really anyone else close by who could help him. "Fine," he groaned, dragging a hand through his hair, "but when I've done it you clean up this gym and leave me alone!"

The trio in front of him cheered, and Yaku closed his eyes. He should do something that wasn't too spectacular, knowing they would only pester him more after that, but not something too tiny either knowing how huffy they could get at that. What would be the best way to acquire that golden middle way?

He opened his eyes, bringing his palms together and opening them flat. A window was cracked open to let in some cold air, and he called on the snowflakes gently drifting to the ground outside. A flurry of them swirled inside, dancing around the small audience in front of him, tousling their hair and leaving trails of coldness on their skins. The little group of flakes soon melted however, and Yaku was left with droplets of water. He didn't mind, pulling at them, having them slithering around the awed boys in needlethin tendrils, making them catch the low light from the sun as he played with how the light broke through the water. Eventually he brought all the droplets together, forming a small orb of water the size of a tennisball. He let it hover over his hands for a few seconds before pushing it to float over Lev's head.

"Show's over," he said sweetly. "I suggest you start cleaning up."

The awestruck faces quickly changed to fearful ones, taking in the ice-cold threat literally hanging over them. "Yes senpai!" they chorused, taking off. Yaku sighed in relief, bringing the orb back to himself, letting the water run over his arms, cloaking them in a running cool.

He wasn't prepared for hands coming down on his shoulders, breaking his concentration and letting the water crash down on the floor, spilling into a puddle and soaking his trainers.

A screech sounded from behind, and Yaku spun around, the hands leaving his shoulders.

”Don’t sneak up on you when doing magic, noted," Kuroo said, viewing the puddle in dismay, his own shoes also splattered by the liquid. Yaku pinched the bridge of his nose in a hot second of frustration before bringing his hands out, raising the water up, removing most of the substance from the shoes. They were still a bit damp, him being unable to extract all of the water. Kuroo eyes the liquid floating between his raised hands nervously and Yaku was considering teasing him with it in revenge, but then came the sharp headache that served as a warning his magic was reaching a low. With quick movements he sent the water back outside, narrowly managing the get it all out before letting his hold on the magic fall away. He stumbled a bit, and Kuroo was quick to reach out and steady him.

"Woah, you okay?"

"Yeah. I just used a bit too much there."

“You’re like a water bender from that show,” Kuroo pointed out, keeping a hand on him for support after the libero had straightened his posture.

Yaku lifted a brow at that. “Please. You know I’m the avatar, I can control every element. I’m... just not as impressive.”

Kuroo grinned, a corner of his mouth tugging upwards. “Trust me, you’re the precisely right amount of impressive. I have to let you down though; you absolutely cannot control the element of surprise.”

Yaku groaned at that. “Please have mercy on me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Inouka sneezed.

Nothing more, just a teeny tiny sneeze, almost kitten-like and kind of adorable. And it would’ve passed for nothing if it hadn’t been for the fact that it was his  _ third one  _ in the matter of minutes.

Honestly, what had anyone on the team expected? Yaku quickly went into mom-mode, forcing the wing spiker to take a break from practice and directing him to the bench, fuzzing all over him with tissues and worried questions. No one stepped in to stop him; Inouka was on his own.

“Yaku, please, I’m alright! I just have a little cold!” he tried to insist, making a move to stand up and continue practice. “I’m  _ fine.” _

“You’re  _ fine? _ ” Yaku gasped, looking absolutely aghast at such a wording as he placed his hands on his shoulders, forcing him back down. “Inouka, before you know it you lay at death’s door!”

Inouka blinked owlishly. “Uhm, what?”

“Nope, that won’t do. We need all our wing spikers healthy and accounted for,” Yaku decided. The libero cast a quick glance around, but as far Inouka could tell no one seemed to pay them much attention, all keeping up with practice, leaving him on his own with Yaku’s mothering. Said team member tilted his head a little, as if contemplating something, before nodding to himself. “Do you trust me?” he asked him, voice even.

It seemed like the air around them changed then, somehow. Inouka frowned, looking into Yaku’s questioning eyes, not quite sure what the outcome to this would be. “I guess so?”

Yaku smiled. “Good.” The libero raised his arm then, placing his hand on Inouka’s brow, warm against his own cold and clammy. His body sagged a little at the comfortable touch.

“What are you…”

He trailed off. Yaku had closed his eyes, brows furrowed in concentration. The mellow warmth seemed to sink into Inouka from Yaku’s hand, almost completely removing the underlying need to sneeze and relieving the pressure that had taken the shape of a constant headache that he had been sporting since early morning. He sighed in delight, feeling his tense shoulders slump.

Yaku’s hand fell away shortly though, and some of the aching pain returned, but much duller than before. “Thank you,” he said, a bit surprised but nevertheless certain that it had been his senpai’s doing. He made to stand up once more, slowly just to test Yaku’s reaction. Their team mom did nothing to stop him, but he did tell to take it easy still.

Inouka nodded in agreement. He wasn’t stupid enough as to cross Yaku twice.

He made his way back to the court, and Kuroo welcomed him.

“I see you’re still alive,” he grinned, but although his words were directed at him his eyes were gazing at Yaku. Inouka almost rolled his eyes. The two of them were so obvious it hurt, and yet neither had made as much as a move aside from their flirting disguised as banter. And such their team had been subjected to the torture of seeing the two dance around each other. 

Life was great these days.

~*~*~

Yaku wasn’t feeling great. He wasn’t sick, he refused to be, but somehow everything was more tiresome than usual. His arms and legs ached, his steps lacked any sort of energy, and his head felt kind of heavy. Honestly, he wanted nothing more than to go home and just sleep it all away, but instead he found himself stuck in the gym together with ridiculously loud and bothersome people.

Which was why he found his way to one of the farthest walls during a break, sliding down it until he sat on the floor, knees up to his chest. He groaned a bit, closing his eyes as he leaned his head against the wood behind him.

Gentle footsteps sounded, and that alone told a grateful Yaku that it wasn’t one of his louder teammates. Cracking an eye open he saw a lanky teen sitting down not too far away, cross-legged, a game console in his hands with the sound muted.

Kenma didn’t say anything, didn’t even ask him if he was okay, and for that Yaku was immensely grateful. Voices was the thing he wanted the least right now, even if it came in the form of Kenma’s soft one. He let his eye slip closed again, relishing in the fact that Kenma somehow had picked up on his mood. He was certain if one of the others tried to bug him the blonde would effectively put a stop to it with one of his infamous grimaces.

He should buy him a snack someday, really.

Still, he hadn’t counted on the sudden calmness to make him go under. He wasn’t aware he had nodded off until firm hands shook him awake. His whole body felt stiff, dully aching. Blinking open weary eyes he looked up at Kuroo, worry poorly concealed with a teasing grin. “Wake up, sleepy head. Practice’s over.”

It took Yaku a couple seconds to process his words, surprised to find a jacket larger than his own draped over him. “Wait,  _ practice’s _ over? Don’t you mean break?”

“Nope, you slept through it all.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you wake me earlier?” Yaku grumbled, standing up on shaky legs before promptly falling over as dizziness claimed his vision. Kuroo, the cheeky bastard, easily caught him in his arms and helped him up.

“Because honestly? You look like shit, Yakkun.”

“That’s rude.”

“It’s true. Come on, let’s get changed. I’ll walk you home,” Kuroo offered, steering him in the direction of the lockers.

“You don’t have to,” he grumbled in return, but he already knew it was futile.

“I know. I’m still gonna do it.”

Kuroo and Yaku didn’t live super close to each other, but close enough that it didn’t matter that Kuroo brought him home. The train ride had consisted mostly on Yaku leaning against Kuroo with the other steadying him with an arm, and he knew they got a few looks but he didn’t really mind. Partly because he was so tired, but partly because this was what he daydreamed about ever so often.

Not that he’d admit it out loud though. 

Soon enough they stood in front of Yaku’s house, and his insides were all jumbled, his head torn between relief of finally getting home and disappointment that their walk was over.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Kuroo said, his arm slipping away from Yaku’s shoulders.

“Yeah,” Yaku replied, voice a bit sore. “Ta- take care on your way home.”

“Aww, what’s this, you actually care about me?” Kuroo teased as a stepped back down the stairs, a grin on his face as it faced Yaku’s on the same level.

“I don’t want your mom to be more troubled by you than she already is,” he replied, the banter easily falling from his lips like second nature.

“Such warm words, Yakkun.”

“ _ Goodnight _ , Kuroo,” he replied, but before he could control his urges he leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss against Kuroo’s cheek. 

And before either of them could digest that Yaku promptly opened the door and threw himself inside, slamming it shut behind him, heat rising to his face.

He couldn’t believe what he had done.

~*~*~

Neither of them were particularly interested in flowers. It just wasn’t something they were drawn too. But when they slipped to the back of the tour in the botanical garden, Kuroo clasping his hand around his wrist and dragging him away from their respective classes, Yaku couldn’t help but find them especially beautiful. They were in an oasis in the middle of Tokyo, and the flowers were gorgeous. They were surrounded by every colour of the rainbow, reds and purples and pinks and blues and so on. It was a rainy day in the middle of the week, so aside from their classes the place was pretty much deserted as the rest of Tokyo was busy with work. Yaku found he didn’t mind it. Hearing the constant thrum of the rain against the glass walls, surrounded by numerous plants and flowers, next to Kuroo? It was beautiful.

And when Kuroo leaned down to kiss him Yaku found he  _ really  _ didn’t mind it. At all.

And all around them all the flowers bloomed at once, feeding off the burst of magical energy radiating from him as he melted into the soft kiss.

Yaku might be the magic user between them, but Kuroo had been the one to place a spell on him. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
